Decepticons
History Deceptor? Really? The Decepticons were originally formed due to differences in philosophy between Straxus and Alpha Trion during the golden era of Cybertron. Straxus considered it paramount to Cybertron's survival and continued well-being that the planet be made militarily strong and subdue any potential adversaries before they could pose a significant threat and repeat the enslavement endured during the years of Quintesson rule. During a critical energy shortage, a heated argument erupted between the two leaders as to whether it was within their rights to take energy from a system inhabited by a sentient yet undeveloped race. Straxus's proposal for taking whatever was necessary despite the consequences to the native species was voted down in council, but despite this he led a group to harvest enough energy to keep critical areas of the planet working. Consequently he was branded a 'deceptor' in an attempt to publicly humiliate and punish him. The strategy backfired, and the symbol and status of 'deceptor' became a rallying point for Straxus's followers. The name was altered into 'Decepticon', and the faction was born. The Decepticons soon took to force to further their cause, and this use of force eventually blossomed into the Cybertronian Wars. The winds of fate have blown the Decepticons from the pinnacle of victory to the pits of defeat, and yet through the changes, their core philosophy and goals have stayed mostly the same. The Decepticons consider themselves the ultimate form of life in existence and believe it to be their Manifest Destiny to unite the races of the Universe under their rule. Once this is accomplished, the galaxy will become a single entity of unimaginable power, greater even than Unicron or the entire Quintesson Empire. Consequently, all sentient races shall benefit...and the goal of ensuring Cybertron's complete and total security from any threats will be accomplished. While fearsome and even brutal tactics are used by the Decepticons, they see it as the ends justifying the means. The successful uniting of the galaxy under the Decepticon Banner is the foremost concern of the faction...all else is secondary to that. In present times, the Decepticon Empire holds a number of major installations across the galaxy. On Cybertron, the city of Polyhex is their primary base. Across the vastness of space, a Decepticon fortress still resides on the remote, barren planetoid known as Charr, usually a minor punishment duty station for those who have displeased their superiors. Trypticon serves as the Decepticon cityformer. Chain of Command Current Leaders Galvatron - Decepticon Leader, Emperor of Destruction, Supreme Commander. A brilliant but unstable maniac whose endless rage leads him to commit acts of ultraviolence and unspeakable atrocities. All around he is a horrible person and not someone you want to cross. Cyclonus - Galvatron's right-hand man, and the only one he can really count on when the chips are down. However, sometimes Galvatron takes him for granted. Scourge - Galvatron's left-hand man, or the guy who does all the dirty jobs, like tracking down Autobots and ruthlessly murdering them. Shockwave - Shockwave oversees Decepticon holdings on Cybertron and also serves as Director of Military Operations, except when he doesn't. Either way, he follows the principles of logic with every action he takes, so much so that he can be aggravating to deal with. Soundwave - Decepticon communications officer. While usually loyal to Galvatron, he can be something of a backstabber to the other Decepticons. However, few dare try to obtain retribution against him both because of his status and because of his usefulness to the cause. Also, one would have to deal with a small army of cassettes trying to murder them if they tried. Scorponok - Headmaster commander. His return to the Decepticon ranks could shake the foundations of the Decepticon Empire, as Scorponok and his Headmaster component, Lord Zarak, are both very ambitious. Will he try to usurp the throne? Only time will tell. Past Leaders Megatron - A really awesome leader, and probably the best the Decepticons ever had. Some jerk replaced him, though. Starscream - After taking advantage of the fact that Megatron was injured doing all the hard work of killing Optimus Prime, Starscream finally realized his dream of becoming Decepticon Leader... for about half a minute or so. Straxus - Founded the Decepticons a long time ago. Died under suspicious circumstances, but it's cool, because Megatron was way more awesome. Notable Members Please refer to List of Decepticons. Territory Technology Seekers Decepticon aerospace has long been feared for their effectiveness. The most common among these forces are the Seekers--aerial specialists who excelled in performing seek and destroy missions. They come in all shapes and sizes, colors and abilities. Mainly used as the frontline combatants of the war, it's not completely unknown for them to become even higher commanders in the faction. Sweeps The first Unicron War left the Decepticons with a technologically superior form of warrior known as the Sweeps. Lead by Scourge, the Sweeps are hunters by nature, and in the tradition of seekers, all near-identical. Notes Category:Factions